el fin del sueño
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Solo hay que saber cuantas personas asisten al funeral de Kaoru Kamiya para saber que tan querida era.
1. Yahiko

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**--Disclaimer--**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**--Notas de la autora—**

Si, ya se... me imagino que todos me quieren matar ¿Cómo es que estas subiendo un nuevo fic si ni siquiera actualizaste el resto? Pero no es tan así. Este fic lo tengo pensado desde hace rato, rato. Se acuerdan que dije que le iba a llamar '_Sin ella nada importa_' bueno, cambie de opinión y le puse otro nombre. Y finalmente lo terminé, lo había dejado en suspenso porque no se me ocurría nada y además porque estaba muy inspirada con el resto, pero aquí lo ven. No estoy inspirada con el resto y tenía ganas de escribir algo muy sombrío volví con este. Además ayudó bastante el hecho de que haya salido el manga número 25 de Kenshin acá en la Argentina...

Les informó que este "Fic" va a ser varios pensamientos de los personajes principales sobre el evento de la saga de Enishi. Hasta desencadenar en los protagonistas principales. No van a ser muchos capítulos porque no tengo pensado poner a todos los personajes. Solo a algunos más importantes y los que participaron en la saga.

Ahora no molesto más y les espero abajo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**.:El fin del sueño:.**

**Yahiko's feelings **

"_¿Por qué...?"_

"_¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo así?"_

La voz de Tsubame... nadie le respondido. Su respuesta era muy dolorosa...

Un silencio tenebroso sentenciaba el dojo Kamiya. En donde siempre se escuchaban risas, donde habitaba la alegría y una peculiar familia. Donde los habitantes, estaban llenos de vivacidad, alegría, compañerismo, hoy, en esta noche, solo se escuchaba el viento.

Silencio.

_Para cuando desperté..._

_Ya había pasado todo..._

No estaba en mi habitación en ese momento. Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta donde estaba. El consultorio del doctor Genzai. Salí de la habitación, esperando encontrarme con el éxito de Kenshin, pero cuando encontré a mis amigos...

Lágrimas corrían por sus caras, preocupado pregunté que pasaba, pero ninguno se animaba a contarme. Sanosuke estaba de espaldas al resto, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar mis preguntas pero no se digno a decirme nada. Él siguió mirando el patio. Tsubame estaba abrazada a Tae y Megumi estaba sentada como una autómata sin decir una palabra, mis preguntas parecían llegarle con efecto tardío. Tsubame se fijo en mi presencia y se separó lo suficiente para verme.

Sus ojos.

Sus ojos estaban apagados.

Dolor, había tanto dolor en sus ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando percaté la ausencia de Kaoru y Kenshin. Rápidamente abrí la puerta de una de las habitaciones, no escuchaba lo que Megumi me decía.

_Estaba en una cama en el consultorio de Oguni... _

Blanca como la misma tiza.

_Por eso... _

_Nunca vi cómo murió._

_Lo que vi... fue a una Kaoru en mortaja blanca._

Blanca como la misma muerte.

_Parecía una persona diferente. _

Con sus ojos cerrados, sin su característica sonrisa, sin sus chispeantes ojos...

_Por eso incluso ahora... _

Ahora que parece como si hubieran pasado días y meses... ahora...

_No siento que esté realmente muerta..._

El dojo esta finalmente en silencio. Solo los sollozos de Tsubame se pueden oír. Sanosuke y Megumi estaban en la misma habitación y por única vez no discutían...

Las cosas habían cambiado.

Ya no se escuchaban los gritos de Kaoru enfurecida.

Ya no se escuchaba las órdenes de Kaoru.

Ya no se escuchaba la risa contagiosa de Kaoru.

Ya nunca probaría la horrible comida de Kaoru.

Ya nunca más vería a Kaoru...

_Y Kenshin..._

Desde el momento en el que desperté no lo vi. Nadie sabía nadie de él. No después de...

_Nadie vio a Kenshin desde entonces..._

_Sanosuke mandó a todos sus amigos a buscarlo pero todavía no lo encontraron..._

La necesidad de encontrarlo era desesperante. Megumi quería encontrarle para curar sus heridas, Sanosuke para buscar venganza. Tsubame quería verlo una vez más. Y yo... yo no se que quiero.

_Pero ¿Kenshin volvería?_

_Adonde se habrá ido...?_

_No tiene ningún otro lugar más que este..._

En ese momento entendí lo que Kaoru sintió cuando Kenshin partió a Kyoto.

En ese momento sentí lo que Megumi sintió cuando Kenshin no se despidió de ella.

En ese momento sentí tantas cosas.

Especialmente impotencia.

Como aquella vez...

- ¿te molesta tanto tu propia impotencia... chico? – la voz de Kenshin es ya como un vago recuerdo de lo que recuerdo

- mierda... quiero ser fuerte... no quiero necesitar de ayuda... quiero defender el honor de mi padre y mi madre con mi propia fuerza...

Aquellas fueron las palabras que una vez le dije a Kenshin, en este momento lo tengo más presente.

No quiero volverme fuerte.

No quiero volverme fuerte solamente para defender a mis padres... sino también para defender a los seres que quiero. No quiero fallar. No quiero que lo que le pasó a Kaoru se vuelva a repetir...

No es venganza lo que quiero... pero... tampoco puedo estar quieto sin hacer nada.

_El tipo que la mato, Enishi, desapareció con su compañero en medio del humo._

Había escapado...

_Saitou derrotó a Kujiranami pero está medio loco y no habla..._

Había escapado

_Por los otros tres que arrestaron descubrieron el escondite, pero ya estaba vacío. _

Había escapado

_Al final me perdí de todo..._

_Como siempre..._

- LO ENCONTRAMOS SANO. ENCONTRAMOS A HIMURA

**O o o O**

_Villa de los Rakunin_

_- Ken--_

No podía creer que aquel hombre vencido fuera Kenshin. Pero mis ojos no mentían.

Su mirada perdida. Su sakabatou encadenada y sus pocas ganas de vivir...

No, sin duda ese no era el Kenshin que yo conocía.

Eran sus pedazos

De mi estupefacción no puede emitir ninguna palabra. Sanosuke se había encargado de aquello.

Pero Kenshin parecía no responder. Parecía no entrar en sí.

- ¡VAMOS A MATAR A ENISHI¡VENGUEMOS A LA NENA!

Kenshin seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- SÉ QUE NO VA A TRAERLA DE VUELTA... PERO... ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPE¡ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ!

Sanosuke tenía toda la razón, las cosas no podían terminar así. No traería a Kaoru de vuelta... pero... es algo...

Sin embargo, Kenshin parecía no decir nada...

- ¡KENSHIN! – Sanosuke casado de esperar tomó a Kenshin por las ropas, buscando de alguna forma que reaccionara que...

- ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO, DECÍ ALGO!

_- Ya no... más... estoy... cansado..._

Sufrimiento.

Decepción.

Ira.

- ¡BOLUDO!

La voz de Sanosuke distrajo a todos. Kenshin nunca se rendía. Él seguía adelante no importaba que. Tanto... tanto...

Tanto la amaba... que... había perdido todas las ganas de vivir...

- ¡PELOTUDO! – la voz de Sanosuke otra vez. Su golpe envió a Kenshin unos metros más lejos.

- ¡Sanosuke! – la voz indignada de Megumi se hizo escuchar.

A nuestras espaldas aparecieron más hombres. Los hombres de la villa Rakunin. Se cuidaban entre ellos mismos, protegiendo a Kenshin como una vez el lo hizo con nosotros, como nosotros lo hicimos. Pero ni siquiera pudimos proteger a Kaoru... ella no pudo sobrevivir.

De que sirven las palabras.

De que sirve el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

Después de todo... Kaoru...

- Kenshin... – la voz de Tsubame. Ella se había acercado temerosa a Kenshin, que se reincorporaba del golpe y volvía a sentarse frente a ellos.

Hecho que hizo que la atención volviera a él

- _Ya no más... estoy cansado... Acá hay silencio... déjenme dormir acá..._

Más sorprendidos que nunca, nos dimos cuenta de que todo había acabado.

Ya no estaba Kaoru...

Ya no estaba Kenshin... ya...

_Nadie pudo decir otra palabra después de eso..._

_Cada uno se fue por su lado..._

Era de noche, y mis pasos me llevaron hasta el puente donde conocí a Kenshin y a Kaoru. Fue en un día de invierno. Aquel día fue como el comienzo de mi sueño...

Estaba haciendo unos trabajos para los Yakuza, para saldar la deuda que mis padres tenían con ellos.

Intenté robarle la billetera a Kenshin, pero Kaoru me detuvo a mitad del camino. Se lanzó sobre mí y golpeo mi cabeza contra el suelo ayudándose con su mano.

- ¡MIERDA¡SOLTAME¡VIEJA BRUJA!

- Viej... ¡como te atreves a llamar así a la que llaman belleza del esgrima!

- CALLATE, VIEJA BRUJA

Fue hace bastante tiempo, pero aun lo recuerdo. Quiero reír con las memorias, pero en vez de eso solo una mueca de melancolía se forma en mi rostro.

- ¡Soy Yahiko Miyoujin de la familia samurai de Tokio¡No necesito la pena de los extraños!

Y sin embargo... me hospedé en tu dojo... te hiciste cargo de mi... cuidaste de mi...

Lamento mucho los malos ratos que te hice pasar...

Lamento mucho el no haberte respetado temprano.

Lamento mucho no haberte ayudado...

Me acuerdo del día cuando Kenshin salió a comprar unas cuantas cosas que en verdad no necesitabas, pero te gustaba hacerlo cargar de más.

En ese momento creía que una mujercita o vieja bruja como te llame en no podía enseñarme nada. Pero cuando aparecieron esos dos discípulos tuyos y te enfrentaste sola a esos dos hombres, me di cuenta de lo fuerte que eras.

Y no solo era fortaleza física sino también fortaleza mental.

- Yo asumo la responsabilidad por todo esto. Dejen que estos tres se vayan...

Palabras maduras para una joven de tu edad. El pasar tanto tiempo sola, sin tus padres te ayudaron a madurar... yo en cambio...

A pesar de que te menospreciaba, te faltaba el respeto y te gritaba groserías, a pensar de todo eso seguías intentado enseñarme...

¿Porque?

- Yahiko, sos un malhablado pero la línea que sigue tu espada es buena. Esforzate mucho.

Arigatou Kaoru...

Asumiste toda responsabilidad. Te responsabilizaste por los tres. A pesar de que ya no fueran más tus discípulos. Pero igual...

- Deja de llorar, no es propio de vos. Yo nunca voy a hacer algo así. Voy a ser tu discípulo. No tiene sentido tratar de convertirme instantáneamente en alguien como Kenshin. Así que me voy a conformar con alguien como vos

En ese momento todo cambio.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para que pierdas llorando Kaoru¡Quiero volverme fuerte rápido!

Parece tanto tiempo, pero en verdad fue hace casi medio año.

Kaoru...

Ella mantenía la casa limpia, ella daba clases, ella se reía y muchas veces vi como se llevaba a Kenshin a rastras para dejarnos a mi y a Tsubame juntos...

Kaoru siempre me cuidada, me alimentaba a pesar de todo. Y trabajaba para que pudiésemos comer a diario. Tenía que hacer grandes trayectos para dar en distintos dojos y juntas algo de dinero extra.

Siempre fue una persona muy especial. A pesar de gritar, enojarse seguido, ser mala cocinera, de tener un temperamento muy fuerte, era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocí.

'Mi nombre es Yahiko Myojin, descendiente de samurais y el mejor discipulo del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu'

¡Siempre estuve orgulloso de decir esas palabras!

Siempre estuvo orgulloso de esas palabras... Hoy puedo llamarte como de verdad te lo mereces, como siempre te debía haber llamado.

Kaoru Kamiya... mi sensei.

_Pero ahora... _

Sin que me diera cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mi cara... mis ojos me ardían por guardar tanto tiempo mi llanto y siento una obstrucción en mi garganta...

- Llego el fin de este sueño...

**O o o O**

**Notas de la autora:** Llegaron al final de este capitulo. En el próximo creo que va a ser los pensamientos de Sanosuke o los de Misao, todavía no me decidí. No esperen que el resto de los capítulos sean tan largos como este, porque lo dudo mucho.

Ahora, sé que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, pero les voy a ser completamente sincera.

No puedo con todo.

Si, si, ya se. No me creen. Pero es de verdad, tengo que estudiar inglés y además estoy sin inspiración, lo que todo lo que escribo sale horrible. Como este.

Los únicos que tengo ganas de escribir son. **Like we were yesterday** y **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta.**

Porque son medianamente fáciles y además porque tengo la guía de capítulos.

Ahora, **Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario** y **I hate you love **lamentablemente lo voy a suspender, según mis cálculos lo retomaré en Marzo o Abril. Depende de cómo me vaya. Y que vuelva la inspiración en esos dos. Son los que más se me dificulta escribir.

Esta claro que **Aunque sea nuestro destino** va a ser un one-shot, no da para que lo siga, tal vez haga un song fic, pero nada más. Ese sería el final.

Y después si algún día me levanto de buen humor algún one-shot.

Eso sí, de todos los fics que les comenté, mas o menos, tengo la mitad del capitulo siguiente, no se sorprendan que vean actualizaciones este mes, pero no esperen que sea constante. Escribo casi una linea por semana.

Prometo terminarlos, pero la verdad es que prefiero escribirlos con ganas antes de hacerlos mal.

Otra cosa, quiero escribie algo sobre san valentin, ya que no escribi nada y bueno, espero que se me ocurra algo.

Eso es todo, lo que me ayuda mucho para escribir son sus reviews. Eso me alienta a seguir así que espero que me hagan feliz :)

Me despido con un gran abrazo, beso, cariños y un Kenshin miniatura.

Los quiero mucho.

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**

* * *

**


	2. Sanosuke

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**--Disclaimer--**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**--Notas de la autora—**

Estoy de vuelta. Es increíble, tengo tan poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir y sin embargo acá estoy nuevamente subiendo este capitulo. Sé que les dije que no iba a aparecer en un buen tiempo, pero las ganas de publicar y de estar presentes son tan latentes. Espero que para ustedes sea igual. Agradezco a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic y que sea amena la lectura.

No les interrumpo más y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**.:El fin del sueño:.**

**Sanosuke's Feelings **

"_¿Por qué...¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así...?"_

Las palabras de Tsubame hacían eco en el dojo.

Ninguna palabra era suficiente para expresar lo que todos sentíamos en ese momento.

No recuerdo bien como llegó la mañana, no recuerdo bien que fue lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas.

La verdad, es que no recuerdo nada desde que vi su cuerpo muerto.

Estoy seguro que va a ser una de las imágenes que nunca voy a poder borrar de mi mente.

Ella ensartada contra la pared con la espada de Enishi en su corazón, llena de sangre.

La forma en que sus ojos estaban abiertos.

La forma en la que su boca estaba entreabierta.

Es una de las más horribles imágenes que voy a guardar.

No parecía ser la Kaoru que todos conocíamos. ¡Me niego a creer que esa es la jou-chan que yo conocía!

La jou-chan que yo conocí era alegre, simpática, bondadosa y muy pero muy terca, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Siempre persiguiendo a Kenshin, siempre cuidando que no me metiera en problemas, siempre preocupándose por todos. Siempre estaba ahí.

Ella había ayudado bastante, aunque sus primeras palabras hayan sido un poco fuertes.

- ESTAS EQUIVOCADO Kenshin no es como esos ishin shishi. Nunca le importó el poder o la política; él sigue protegiendo la libertad de la gente como un vagabundo. Lo único que conoces de Kenshin es al hitokiri battousai. No digas estupideces para justificar tus propias razones para pelear.

No te importaba enfrentarte a mi en ese momento ¿verdad? Aunque ya había aclarado que no peleo con mujercitas, igual... a pesar de todo, me hiciste frente. Lo que muchas mujeres de Japón no hacen.

No te importaba meterte con un hombre que te doblara en tamaño en fuerza, con tal de decir todo lo que sentías. Siempre fuiste así, no te importaba meterte en problemas, pero tampoco te gustaba que te salváramos. No te gustaba ser la típica mujer que debía cuidar la casa y atender a los hijos. No, definitivamente, tú no entrabas en ese rol jou-chan, más allá de que fueses pésima en los quehaceres de la casa... y ni hablar de la cocina... no, tu no podías ocupar ese rol.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que te lo repetí millones de veces que tú comida era horrible, no te deprimiste... siempre de corazón fuerte y valiente...

Jou-chan...

Sin embargo, todas las veces que hablaste, que intentaste hacerme entrar en razón, todas esas veces lo que decías era verdad. Si no hubiera sido por Kenshin y por ti, seguiría siendo el mismo zanza de siempre, aquella bomba que parecía explotar en cualquier momento.

Tus palabras, tu vitalidad, tu forma de ser, todo lo que formabas, poco a poco, me fue cambiando. Haciéndome parte de esta familia tan extraña. Aquel chiquilín que creía ser grande aquel vagabundo ex hitokiri con aquella promesa de nunca matar, la doctora zorra antigua productora de opio y jou-chan... una hiperactiva muchachita enamorada.

Una familia muy extraña a decir verdad. Pero lo más extraño no era eso, sino que todos vivíamos de tu hospitalidad, si hubieses sido cualquier otro, probablemente nos hubieras cerrado la puerta en la cara. Pero al contrario del resto, nos abriste tu puerta y tu corazón.

Jou-chan... hay tantas cosas que me hubiese gustado decirte o hacer, tal vez abusar menos de tu bondad, o tal vez ayudarte un poco más con tus quehaceres del hogar, pero lo que más me gustaría decirte es: gracias.

Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Gracias por haberme enseñado la importancia de la amistad. Gracias por hacerme interesar en los demás.

Eras una persona magnifica jou-chan... aun vestida con aquella mortaja blanca se me es muy difícil creerte muerta.

¿Ya nunca más voy a poder criticar tu comida¿Compararla con algún sabor exótico que necesita esforzarse para que sepa rica¿Ya nunca más escuchar tus quejas mañaneras?

¡Maldición!

¡Maldición!

¡Maldición!

¡Maldición!

Esto no tendría que haberte pasado a ti jou-chan...

No puede ser que un estúpido como Enishi...

¿Cómo es que-?

¡Maldición!

¡Maldición!

Maldito sea Enishi.

Maldito sea el momento en el que te dejamos sola.

¡Maldito sea!

Jou-chan

Será raro volver al dojo... ni siquiera sé si volveré...

Cuando miró a mi alrededor, veo que Yahiko intenta reponerse saber que Kaoru estaba muerta.

No se perdona el haberse quedado inconciente mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Pero solo será cuestión de tiempo...

Megumi tiene los ojos perdidos... aquella doctora... nunca la había visto de aquella forma... ni siquiera cuando le contó a Kenshin sobre el pasado de su familia o cuando Kenshin había partido a Kyoto sin despedirse. No, jamás la había visto tan... devastada.

Ella había revisado el cuerpo de Kaoru. Ella había limpiado su cuerpo. Vestido. Y cerrado varias heridas. Ella, una doctora, había dado por muerta a su mejor amiga.

No importaba cuanto lo negara. Kaoru había sido su única amiga. La única en la que confiaba. La única que parecía entenderse, aunque ella siguiera molestándola.

Jou-chan se ha ido, Kenshin ha desaparecido y hay un ambiente doloroso en dojo.

Nadie sabe realmente que es de Kenshin, desapareció después de ver el cuerpo de jou-chan muerto. Ni siquiera en su entierro estuvo presente.

No lo culpo.

De todos es el que peor se siente. Pero no lo puedo perdonar.

Escaparse de esa manera dejando a todos atrás... espero que este buscando a Enishi... para hacerle ver lo que es meterse con la familia de Kaoru.

Ya vera... nadie lastima a un miembro del Kenshin-gumi sin antes salir con una pierna menos...

Mandé a todos mis amigos a buscarlo, pero hasta el momento no tengo noticias.

No se que será de la vida de Kenshin ahora, tampoco sé que es lo que pasará después. Pero tengo la idea de que este es el fin.

Nadie puede juntar el valor para volver al dojo. No después de todo esto, no después de todos estos recuerdos.

Me da lastima por Yahiko, pero no puedo hacer nada por él. Supongo que puedo dejarle mi casa, para que no tenga que vivir con él recuerdo. Pero ese sería el final. De allí me –

- LO ENCONTRAMOS SANO. ENCONTRAMOS A HIMURA

**O o o O**

_Villa de los Rakunin_

_- Ken--_

Ese no es él Kenshin que yo conocía.

Encadenada su espada y su mirada perdida.

Ese no puede ser Kenshin.

- ¡VAMOS¡PARATE! –

No podía soportarlo verlo así. ¿Cómo se sentiría Kaoru de verlo?

No, no podemos decepcionar más a jou-chan

- ¡VAMOS A MATAR A ENISHI¡VENGUEMOS A LA NENA!

Kenshin seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo. Pero en ese momento no me importaba, por primera vez tenía ganas de hacerle ver las cosas. No podía quedarse allí sentado. Y yo que esperaba que estuviese siguiendo a Enishi...

Que idiota...

No importa que infrinja la promesa de Kenshin... hay que matar a Enishi. Hay que vengar a la nena...

Pero también lo sé... y quiero que él también lo sepa.

- SÉ QUE NO VA A TRAERLA DE VUELTA... PERO... ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPE¡ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ!

Es verdad.

Esto no puede terminar así.

No así.

Kenshin y Kaoru deberían ser felices. Megumi debería estar en Aizu con su familia. Yahiko debería ser el instructor sustituto cuando Kaoru quede embarazada.

Pero sus sueños fueron rotos como cuando una copa de vidrio cae al suelo, desparramando cada una de sus pedazos.

Kenshin estaba hundido en la depresión que tenía la certeza que sin Kaoru no podía salir.

Megumi estaba perdida.

Yahiko estaba pasmado. Su héroe había sido derrotado.

Y jou-chan... jou-chan... estaba muerta

Pero... esto... no podía terminar así.

Por Kaoru, no podía terminar así.

Sin embargo, Kenshin parecía no decir nada...

- ¡KENSHIN! – tomé a Kenshin por las ropas cansado de esperar una respuesta. Comencé a desesperarme.

- ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO, DECÍ ALGO!

_- Ya no... más... estoy... cansado..._

Abrí mis ojos completamente...

El Kenshin que todos conocíamos...

El bondadoso Kenshin,

El amable Kenshin,

El Kenshin que nunca se rendía...

El de héroe de Yahiko,

El inalcanzable de Megumi,

El Kenshin Himura de Kaoru...

Mi amigo... había desaparecido.

- ¡BOLUDO!

Mi golpe envió todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba ensuciando los sentimientos de Kaoru. La deshonraba. Si tanto la quería... si tanto la amaba... lo menos que podía hacer... lo único que podía...

- ¡PELOTUDO! –

Quería gritarle. Quería pegarle. Quería hacerle ver que aún había cosas para hacer...

¡Idiota!

¡Estúpido!

¡Pelotudo!

- ¡Sanosuke! – la voz indignada de Megumi se hizo escuchar.

No me importaba, tenía que sentir todo el dolor que estaba a su alrededor. Todo aquel sufrimiento que sentíamos.

Ese idiota bueno para nada se ocultaba en su dolor y no...

- _Ya no más... estoy cansado... Acá hay silencio... déjenme dormir acá..._

Todo había acabado.

**O o o O**

No podía entenderlo.

Yo no podría reaccionar así.

Yo no podría quedar quieto sin hacer nada. No mientras Enishi este suelto por ahí, disfrutando de su victoria.

Mis pasos me llevaron nuevamente hacía la pensión. Tomé todas las botellas de sake que alguna vez tomé.

De alguna forma tenía que descargarme. O kenshin no parecía o no quería entender que las cosas no podían terminar así.

Pero ya no importaba porque había tomado su decisión.

**O o o O**

Sin darme cuenta como, ya había amanecido y tenía mis ropas otra vez en mi bolso.

Derroté a todos los que se interponían en mi camino. Y descargué toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

- Chau

Cerré los ojos, me di media vuelta y me alejé del que una vez había sido mi amigo.

Un amigo que tomó la decisión hacerle frente a la muerte de jou-chan de una manera tan... tan...

No me importa, no puedo estar con una persona que prefiere estar muerto en vida.

Es momento de irme.

Alejarme de Tokio.

Separarme de esta ciudad.

No se en busca de que.

Alejarme de todos estos sueños que alguna vez deseamos.

Porque finalmente ha llegado el fin de este sueño.

**O o o O**

**Notas de la autora:** últimamente estuve leyendo y viendo muchas películas dramáticas, esas que son tan tristes que te quedas traumada por semanas y con ganas de llorar. Es más últimamente tengo ganas de llorar. Pero no porque me sienta más, sino porque me siento como "compactada" estoy cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada. Creo que hace como más de una semana que no me saco el pijama (solamente para lavarlo) sino fuera porque salgo a las clases de inglés a cinco cuadras de mi casa, se podría decir que prácticamente no veo la luz.

Siento tan cercana la fecha del examen que con solo pensarlo se me consumen los nervios, siento escalofríos y un temor recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Intento concentrarme tanto en la materia pero es que estoy abrumada, creo que si me siento a estudiar los phrasal verbs voy a vomitar.

Nunca pensé que algo así pudiese llegar a pasarme. Me gusta el inglés pero hace un año entero, doce meses, 365 días que lo estoy estudiando y la verdad es que sinceramente estoy cansada.

Mis verdaderas vacaciones van a ser dentro de casi tres semanas, parece tan lejano pero a la vez lo siento tan cerca. Es tan irónico, quiero descansar, despejar la mente, sentarme a escribir y no preocuparme más pero al mismo tiempo quiero tener más tiempo para prepararme.

Mis amigos que hicieron esta prueba me dijeron que es muy fácil, pero mi profesor de inglés, no se si lo hace de malo o para traumarme y así estudie más, me dice que tengo que prepararme más. Cada vez que le preguntó si estoy tan mal en el idioma como para matarme estudiando, me responde que necesito "pulirme" un poco más. Y me dijo algo muy claro: "De ahora en más no tenes vida social, Ángela"

Pero bueno... supongo que así es el estudio, no me puedo quejar.

Ahora hablando del **fic** el próximo capitulo va a ser de **Misao**, y además... hohohoho... tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

Como me imaginó que ya les debo haber dicho voy a estudiar la carrera del profesorado público en inglés. Hohohohho... y saben que? Como tengo que aprender mucho vocabulario... que mejor manera que traducir... ¿no? Entonces que se me vino a la mente. Uno de los fics que seguro la mayoría habrá escuchado hablar de ella... esta presente en todos, es uno de los mejores fics que leí en toda mi existencia. Su autora se ha ganado todo mi respeto, su forma de escribir es maravillosa... y la trama es... espectacular... si, señoritos y señoritas voy a traducir... (se escucha tamborcitos) **BROKEN PIECES.**

Estoy segura de que si alguna vez oyeron de este fic sabrán que es un K/K 100 aunque debería decir Battousai/Kaoru. Es muy bueno, muy dramatico, muy dark.

Tengo traducidos hasta el tercer capitulo (hice los tres en dos días) el cuarto lo estoy empezando. Lo único que tengo que hacer, y espero que pueda, es pedirle formalmente a la gran señorita Linay su permiso para traducirlo, si ella no tiene problema, enseguida voy a subirlo. Si todo sale bien dentro de dos semanas estará en la pagina bajo el nombre original (traducir el nombre queda medio feo: "**Destrozada**") así que lo voy a subir como **Broken Pieces. **Mantengas los dedos cruzados y que todo salga bien.

Ahora, ya que estamos en el tema de fics... les comento sobre mis fics.

Pensé que iba a poder terminar cualquiera de los míos, pensé que iba por lo menos terminar los últimos capítulos que deje y después descansar pero se me fue completamente imposible, ni siquiera con Like we were yesterday y A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta pude terminar. Así que están suspendidas por tiempo indefinido. (No se asusten, es hasta Marzo o Abril) les repito que todos van a ver el último capitulo en la página, pero capaz que tarde un poco.

Creo que eso es suficiente.

Gracias por todos los reviews, y ojala este capitulo reciba muchos más y que me cuenten que les parece mis novedades. Recibo cualquier tipo de amenaza, tomatazos y huevos podridos por mi falta de inspiración.

Los quiero mucho. Y gracias por esos ocho reviews que me alegraron el día.

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	3. Misao

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**--Disclaimer--**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**--Notas de la autora—**

Hohohoho... cuantas actualizaciones¿no? Seeeh estoy a full! Bueno, supongo que mejor para ustedes, pero mi mamá me quiere matar porque estoy todo el santo día sentada en la computadora y no la ayudo a limpiar... no entiende que el deber llama.

En fin, acá tenemos a Misao. Este capitulo es algo corto porque mucho no aparece en el manga acerca de Misao, solo cuatro o cinco hojas, pero me las arreglé para explayarme. No es uno de mis grandes trabajos. Pero acá esta.

¡Leedlo!

**.:El fin del sueño:.**

**Misao's Feelings**

_- ¿Yahiko? Me pareció que eras vos... ¿Qué estás haciendo acá¿Pasó algo?_

Era de noche, y estaba todo demasiado oscuro y silencioso sino fuera por la noche estrellada diría que nunca hubiese podido ver que Yahiko estaba delante de nosotros. Aoshi estaba conmigo, como en innumerables ocasiones. La verdad era que aquellos días sentía un apego mucho más grande hacia él.

Cruzamos el puente, y yo estaba feliz por compartir un momento más en mi feliz vida con Aoshi. Me repetía mentalmente todas las preguntas que le tenía que hacer a Kaoru. Desde el día que me mandó la carta estuve muy preocupada con ella. ¿Cómo se tomaría el hecho de que Himura era viuda¿Por qué nunca se lo había contado? Sin duda tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar con Kaoru. Fue en ese momento cuando vi delante de nuestro una silueta. Lo que era más extraño aún fue que terminó siendo Yahiko. ¿Qué hacía Yahiko a esas horas de la noche solo en el puente?

¿Acaso había ocurrido algo malo?

_- No puede ser_

_- pero es verdad... esa es Kaoru. Ya es demasiado tarde... Asesinaron a Kaoru... Y Kenshin esta quebrado... Y yo no pude hacer nada..._

Hicimos todo el trayecto restante al dojo en un parpadeó. Cuando Yahiko me contaba yo no lo podía creer. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Cuando Kaoru se entere le daría el golpe de su vida...

No podía creer que aquella fuera Kaoru.

Kaoru no podía estar muerta.

¡Ella no podía estar muerta!

Mi agarre se hizo más fuerte al cordón de mi bolso. Aquello no podía quedar así.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía golpeé a Yahiko con mi bolso.

_- ¡No quiero oírte llorar¡¡Es patético! _

_- ¡boluda!_

_- podes gimotear después. Ahora hay algo que tenés que hacer! Esto es lo que Kaoru me pidió que buscara. El diario donde la esposa de Himura anotó todos sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si le mostramos esto al psicópata canoso se va a dar cuenta de que lo que hizo fue inútil... Entonces hacemos que se postre y que le pida perdón a la tumba de Kaoru!_

Y yo venía tan contenta. Finalmente vería a Kaoru después de tanto tiempo. Y la extrañaba tanto. La quería tanto.

Siempre fue muy amable conmigo.

Siempre estuvo a mi lado acompañándome.

Kaoru...

Nos conocimos en Kyoto¿recuerdas? Yo estaba en el Shirobeko, después de haberme despedido de Himura. Te volviste como loca cuando te enteraste que lo había visto.

_-¡SABES DONDE ESTA KENSHIN?_ –habías preguntado en nuestro primer encuentro propinándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chocarte conmigo.

Himura había comentado algo sobre dejar a alguien en Kyoto.

Así que eras vos.

Me acuerdo, también, como todos, en especial Sae, comenzaron a malinterpretar mi relación con Kenshin ¡A mi solo me gusta Aoshi, Kenshin es mi amigo!

Pero en ese momento no te importo ¿verdad?

No te importaron las palabras de Sae. No te importo el hecho de que allá viajado con Himura. Confiabas completamente en él¿no es así?

Por eso no ibas a llorar. No ibas a volver a caer en lo mismo. No te encerrarías en ti misma.

- _vos sabes que Himura ahora esta peleando por el futuro del Japón. Sabes que preocuparlo con cuestiones superficiales los pondría en peligro a los dos... ¿Y aún así queres verlo?_

Si te iba a llevar con Himura, primero tenía que saber si de verdad le amabas.

- _vos... fue por una razón en especial, que viajaste sola de Kyoto a Tokyo?_

¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Y sabes como lo sé?

Porque en verdad le querías. En verdad le amabas. Por eso no querías convertirte en algo que él no pudiera reconocerte. Tú nunca fuiste débil. Himura lo sabía, por eso no tenías permitido llorar. A Himura no le gustaría. No entendía muy bien porque no le dijiste algo cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Si mi Aoshi-sama me hubiera despedido de la misma manera que Himura lo hizo contigo... tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado.

­- _vamos! Voy a guiarlos hasta donde esta Himura!_

Te lo dije ¿no? Te ayudaré a buscar a Himura. No importa donde éste, yo te ayudaré. Y en ese momento me necesitaban ¿no? Tal cual como ahora. Para encontrar a Himura dentro de todos sus pedazos que habitaban en su interior. Te ayudaré, porque ustedes dos, verdaderamente, se merecen estar juntos.

Gracias por ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba. Por estar conmigo cuando le tuve que hacer frente a la muerte de los oniwabanshuu. Cuando Okina terminó gravemente herido con su pelea con Aoshi. Te lo agradezco mucho Kaoru...

Si supieras cuanto...

_- vuelvan a Tokyo algún día. Y vamos a poder hacer el tour juntos. _

_- seguro Misao, vos también sos bienvenida en Tokyo. _

_- ¡Te prometo que voy a ir!_

¿Te acuerdas?

Te prometí ir a visitarte.

­- ¡t_e esperamos Misao!_

Me prometiste estar esperándome.

Era madrugada cuando, sin darme cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a caer en mi rostro. Yo quería volver a verte. Quería que siguiéramos siendo amigas. Que pudiera seguir hablando contigo.

Kaoru.

¿A quien voy a comentarle mis cosas?

¿Quién sino tú?

Kaoru...

Fuiste una gran amiga. Lamento mucho no haber estado en tu entierro. Lamento mucho no haber llegado más rápido. Pero a cambio de todo ellos. Voy a hacer lo imposible para que descanses en paz.

Finalmente, llegó el fin de este sueño.

**O o o O**

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Les gustó? Es medio raro, pero creo que esta lindo. Solamente faltan dos capítulos más o tal vez tres, depende. Es más cada día estoy más segura de que va a ver un lemon. El próximo va a ser de Megumi y el siguiente de Aoshi, eso es lo más seguro. Después... tal vez el epilogo. Ya veran!

¿Qué más? Bueno, como vengo repitiendo en mis otros fics. Ya esta actualizado **Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario!** Y además esta el primer capitulo de **Broken Pieces **y el capitulo 13 de **Like we were yesterday**, espero que lo hayan disfrutado para él que lo haya leído.

Sin nada más que agregar, salvo que tengo mucho sueño Kaoru-chan se despide a las 2AM después de escribir un montón.

**¡Libertad!

* * *

**

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	4. Megumi

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**--Disclaimer--**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**--Notas de la autora—**

Hola! Bueno, creo que nadie esperaba que me apareciera con este fic. Creo que la mayoría esperaba una actualización con I hate you love, pero bueno... verán... es la única que no puedo escribir...:P pero don't worry! Seguramente voy a actualizarlo... eventualmente... así que ahora. Disfruten de este capitulo! Espero comentarios en sus reviews!

* * *

**.:El fin del sueño:.**

**Megumi's feelings**

Todo ocurrió tan rápido. En el momento que el humo se hizo palpable... en el que se hizo tan visible al mismo tiempo imposible de ver... perdí a Kaoru.

La tonta se había quedado estática al ver a Kenshin luchar. Esa tonta que supuestamente iba a pelear por Kenshin.

Tonta...

Dijiste que lo cuidarías.

Dijiste que te mantendrías viva por él.

Para no verlo sufrir.

Tonta...

Te lo había dicho en Kyoto.

Kenshin es un luchador nato. Le iba a costar mucho dejar de pelear. Aunque la situación lo requiera y el no quiera, envainaría su espada nuevamente y lucharía por las personas que él quisiese. Te lo dije.

Te dije que es imposible detener la muerte, pero las personas que tienen fuertes razones para vivir, sobreviven más. Por eso...

Por eso... La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la misma que él se había despedido al irse de Tokyo.

Tenías que ser clara con tus sentimientos. Tenías que decirle que lo amabas.

Y después de todo lo que ocurrió...

Por eso, no podías quedarte atrapada en el pasado, aunque sea por algo que él hizo.

Tu misma lo dijiste. No te importa que fuera un hitokiri, no te importara todo su pasado oscuro. Tampoco te importaba que tuviera una esposa. ¿No era así?

Tu querías verlo sonreír.

Pero, ahora... Kenshin ya no sonríe.

Ahora Kenshin esta desecho, sentado en la villa de los Rakunin. Su espada encadenada, su mirada perdida, y sin ganas de vivir.

La culpa lo esta carcomiendo.

¡Tonta!

¡Tendrías que estar aquí! Nada de esto tendría que haber sucedido. Kenshin debería estar curandose las heridas, y tu deberias estar al lado de él!

Tu más que nadie.

Tonta...

Misao y Aoshi llegaron de Kyoto. La noticia fue muy dura para Misao, pero ella tiene razón en una cosa. Hay que buscar a Enishi. Tenemos que darte paz en tu tumba...

Ya no hay nada que hacer. Sanosuke se fue, Kenshin no esta y tu...

Kaoru... tu...

Tonta...

Aoshi me pidió que le cuente que es lo que paso, me contó que le habías mandado una carta a Misao, pidiendo que vaya a recoger el diario.

Pero ya es tarde. Es tarde para cualquier cosa.

Es momento de decir adiós.

Porque finalmente, llegó el fin de este sueño.

**Notas de la autora:** Es un capitulo muy cortito, porque la verdad es que mucho no se me ocurría. El próximo capitulo es de Aoshi, pero no se si va a ser un PoV. Creo que voy a explicar bien sobre la muerte de Kaoru. Mmh... Ya verán.

Ahora, les comentó que me queda muy poquito para actualizar el de **Like we were yesterday. **Y también, tengo idea de **A la vuelta de mi casa...** que van a ser 15 capítulos.

**Broken pieces **esta en producción. No se como se borraron de mi maquina todos los capítulos desde el 5 en adelante que tenía traducidos ! Así que estoy volviendo a traducir. El segundo ya esta arriba.

Con el resto, ni siquiera empecé... bah... con el de **Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario**, dejé aparte los one-shot. Y los proyectos que tenía en mente. Lo siento tanto, pero aunque tengo unas ganas tremendas de escribir, no me sale nada.

Debería cambiar de aire. En fin, creo que se me irá pasando con el tiempo.

Gracias, por leer!

Los quiero mucho, mucho!

Bai bai

* * *

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**


	5. Aoshi

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**--Disclaimer--**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**--Notas de la autora—**

_Ejem_, -Kaoru-chan se acerca al telón con timidez – He tardado una eternidad a mi parecer en volver a aparecer. Pero todo tiene una explicación. He comenzado la universidad. Y la verdad es que antes cuando todo el mundo decía que no tenía tiempo de escribir, no es creía, pero bueno, ahora finalmente les entiendo. Te dan una cantidad de trabajo, de material de estudio, libros y libros... nunca se acaba, encima gasté un montón de plata... A todo esto, llegó a casa y estoy tan cansada que pocas ganas tengo de escribir, y al día siguiente lo mismo. Por fin, en mi día libre, me tomé un ratito y escribí este. Es diminuto, muy poco, pero siendo Aoshi, no podía dar más.

Es un pequeño informe sobre la muerte de Kaoru. Como se desarrollaron los hechos, y como llegaron a la verdad. Nada más.

Espero que les guste y los veo abajo.

* * *

**.:El fin del sueño:.**

**Aoshi.**

"_Como espía aprendí a lograr las mentiras más realistas. Quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo lo que pasó desde el comienzo..."_

Primero el ataque en el Akabeko, luego el dojo Maekawa, también en la casa del jefe de policía. Finalmente culminó con el ataque del dojo, y la muerte de Kaoru. Pero la muerte, fue escondida.

Enishi tenía su Jinchuu planeado cuidadosamente. Sabía que de la fuerte personalidad de Kamiya. Sabía que una vez que supiera sobre Tomoe, ella lo querría igual. Sabía que escaparía para que Kenshin no tuviera que preocuparse con ella. Y también sabía que una vez que declarara su verdadero objetivo, Kenshin se volvería loco, estaría fuera de control buscando a Kamiya. Contaba con eso.

Aún así, aunque logró su cometido. Aunque ahora Kenshin este en la villa de los Rakunin, todo sigue siendo demasiado raro.

Aunque su muerte fue una gran conmoción, la forma en la que Kaoru fue asesinada, no fue tanta como si hubiera sido presenciada. Enishi sabía que sí Kenshin presenciaba su muerte sería mucho más dolorosa que encontrarla asesinada en el dojo.

Aún así, dejo que sus camaradas pelearan con Kenshin mientras él, mataba a Kaoru. No se puede descartar que casi a último momento, Kenshin recuperó parte de su fuerza y casi logra noquearlo, pero aún así, Enishi la mata a sus espaldas. A espaldas de todos.

Y eso resulta un poco extraño también. Enishi había planeado todo de una manera tan enfermiza que me extrañaría pensar que no había previsto el carácter de Kenshin.

Por eso, aunque sea así.

Aunque, en verdad sus planes hayan salido mal, hay otro dato que puede corroborar lo sucedido. Megumi me contó que Sanosuke había traído un botín de guerra. El Iwanbou número 2. Pero le esta pasando algo inusual. Se esta descomponiendo. Al parecer no puede estar sin un tratamiento periódico. Su piel comienza a desprenderse. Me fijé bien, y esta hecho de huesos, pieles y otras partes humanas. Lo más seguro es que uno de sus camaradas, el titiritero Gein, haya robado cadáveres y los descuartizo para construirlo.

En la era Sengoku, muchos generales dejaban copias de si mismo para garantizar su seguridad. Crear estos "Kagemusha" requería tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero se dice que con las técnicas desarrolladas las construcciones podían pasar por cadáveres a simple vista.

Tal vez Megumi haya comprobado que era Kaoru, tal vez cuando lo hizo su cuerpo estaba tibia y sangraba.

Tal vez, aunque ella afirme que era la verdadera Kaoru, era una muñeca.

Tal vez...

Pero aún así no se puede descartar la opción.

Tal vez sean especulaciones pero, es lo que creo.

_Estoy sugiriendo una posibilidad._

_Si lo pensás es bastante baja._

Puede que sea una decepción.

Puede que sea una ilusión.

_Pero..._

"_Estoy segura... no es una muñeca... esto es real..."_

Megumi no entiende. Cuando una persona muy cercana a uno muere no puede pesa racional y objetivamente. Según los escritos los duplicados no se podían distinguir sólo por el exterior. Hay que comprobar el exterior para asegurarse.

Es una posibilidad.

_Prácticamente cero._

_Pero no es cero._

Y lo voy a comprobar como protector de Misao.

Para nunca volver a ver lágrimas de dolor y expresión de pura devastación en su rostro.

Para que salga, finalmente, del fin de ese sueño.

--------

**Notas de la autora:** Me encantó la última parte. Cuando Aoshi lo hace por Misao. Me pareció muy tierno, y no lo invente eh! Miren que en el manga aparece un poquito, pero _obviamente_ cambié la perspectiva. Los que leyeron el manga se darán cuenta.

Otra cosa, me había olvidado completamente, advertir a los lectores que todavía no saben el final de RuroKen, que no lean este fic a menos que quieran saber lo que pasa. Si, soy re tonta, me vengo a avivar en el último capitulo.

Pero bueno, no era mi intención.

Ahora si, como bien dije, este es el último capitulo. Bah... el último pensamiento de los personajes secundarios. **_Creo_ **(y lo pongo en negrita y cursiva) que el próximo capitulo va a ser de Kenshin, y el siguiente a ese, **_tal vez _**de Kaoru, pero es **_seguro_** que uno de los capítulos, el último, mejor dicho, va a ser narrado bajo la perspectiva de Kenshin y Kaoru. El reencuentro, y un **_lemon. _**

Esa es mi idea, pero veré lo que sale de eso.

No tengo nada más que agregar, salvo que el resto de los fics están por ahí, en alguna carpeta esperando que escriba... y Broken Pieces, próximamente subiré el capitulo cinco que ya lo tengo traducido y el sexto que me faltan tres hojas.

Besos a todos.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	6. Kenshin

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

-

-

**.:El fin del sueño:.**

**Kenshin.**

**- **

_¿Para que sirve el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu...?_

_¿Para que sirve Kenshin Himura...?_

_Nuevamente no fui capaz de proteger a quien amaba._

_Señorita...Kaoru..._

_- _

Fue en una noche de invierno cuando caminaba por las oscuras calles de Tokyo. El oscuridad de la medianoche, la luz de la luna iluminando superficialmente cada figura, el silencio levemente interrumpido por el sonido de mis pisadas al caminar, así eran las noches de Tokyo.

Estaba dispuesto a caminar un poco más, hasta llegar a las afueras. Una ciudad más que recorría. La verdad era que no estaba muy cansado de caminar, a pesar de que lo había hecho por las últimas seis horas sin parar. Ni siquiera tenía mucho sueño. Doblé la esquina y comencé a alejarme. De pronto...

"_¡Hitokiri Battousai!"_

Me di media vuelta, sorprendido. ¿Alguien me había reconocido? Mi mirada se detuvo en una joven. Tenía en la mano un bakutou y avanzaba hacia mí con pasos lentos.

Kaoru... Kaoru... estas viva

"_Finalmente te encontré_" dijo con la mirada en el piso. De pronto alzó su brazo izquierdo, donde tenía su arma, y me apuntó, "_Tus dos meses de crímenes sangrientos terminan esta noche¡Prepárate!_"

Incredibilidad y asombro pintados en mi rostro. _"¡Oro!"_

Se lanzó corriendo hacia mi, con el bakutou extendido. "_¡No te hagas el tonto¡Nadie más ignoraría la ley y caminaría n plena noche cargando una katana!_"

Con agilidad salté esquivando tu ataque, pero fácilmente caí sobre una cerca de madera.

"_Vagabundo..." dije intentando calmar la situación. Aquella joven tenía carácter, "Soy un vagabundo. No tengo rumbo, soy un espadachín ambulante."_

Obstinada, impulsiva, hiperactiva, agresiva.

Valiente, bondadosa, amable, solidaria.

No hay suficiente adjetivos para describir tu corazón.

"_A mi no me interesa tu pasado"_

Durante varios años me dedique a viajar por todo Japón. Distanciándome de las personas, cortando cualquier tipo contacto, y no permaneciendo más de dos día en un lugar. La solidaridad no era para mí y la comprensión mucho menos. Pasé gran parte de mi vida alejándome, para que nadie descubriese mi pasado. Y ahora, esta joven impulsiva, me abría las puertas de su dojo.

Cuanta maldad había en el mundo. Cuantos asaltantes. Violadores. Aprovechadores. Asesinos... ¿No te importa que un asesino este bajo tu mismo techo?

"_Yo nunca dije que quería que el Battousai se quedara. Yo te lo pedí a vos, el vagabundo"_

Ya veo... así fue como comenzó el problema con Kihee. Le abriste tu puerta. Aceptaste cuidar de él y fuiste traicionada por el falso Battousai. Llenaron las calles de horror y miedo. Asustaron a todos tus discípulos y tu nombre quedo manchado. Cuanta maldad había en el mundo. Pero mientras pueda blandir mi espada, te protegeré de cualquier amenaza. Te prometo que mantendré mi palabra.

"_Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. Ese es mi nombre ahora. Ya estoy un poco cansado de tanto viajar. Un vagabundo nunca sabe donde va a quedarse o por cuanto tiempo._"

Por lo menos durante todo el tiempo que este a tu lado.

Así fue como comenzó todo. Mis pasos me había llevado a una nueva ciudad con problemas. Pero nunca imaginé que acabaría así.

Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi. Fueron los amigos que recolectamos durante el trayecto. Pero también encontramos enemigos. Jin-e, que osó a capturarte y usarte como carnada, un error fatal de mi parte que prometí que nunca volvería a pasar. Prometo que de ahora en más, nada te volverá a ocurrir. Voy a protegerte de todos, y no voy a dejar que llores.

Los oniwabanshu, un grupo clandestino liderado por Aoshi Shinomori. Un fuerte contrincante, que después de haber perdido a todo su grupo planeó vengarse. También estuvo Raijuta, pero aunque no fue un gran oponente, se llevó las ilusiones, sueños y anhelos de un ser muy querido e importante. La esperanza de Yutazo de volverse fuerte había quedado enterrada bajo el manto de lo inevitable.

Nuestra terrible suerte continúo por más tiempo. Ya no existía la paz aparente. Un ex shinsengumi apareció. Un lobo de Mibu dispuesto a sacar al Battousai de mi interior. Solo tenía que incitarme a luchar y a amenazarte durante para que volviera a ser lo que era en el Bakumatsu. Pocas veces había tenido semejante contrincante, ni siquiera en los tiempos de guerra pudimos terminar nuestra contienda. Un luchador difícil de vencer.

Aún así, Toshimichi Ookubo logró detenernos. Volví a la normalidad y escuché lo que estaba pasando. Un nuevo enemigo amenazaba Japón. Mi sucesor, Mokote Shishio planeaba crear el caos.

Aquello no podía pasar.

14 de Mayo.

"_voy a tener que ir a Kyoto"_

"_gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi... adiós. Yo soy un vagabundo, tengo que volver a mi viaje otra vez"_

Lo siento. Rompí mi promesa de protegerte. Te dije que te protegerías, cueste lo que cueste. Pero... pero es mejor así. Estando a tu lado, podría convertirme en Battousai y tarde o temprano, Shishio se enteraría de mi paradero y otra vez te encontrarías en peligro. No puedo permitir que seas el blanco de mis enemigos. No pudo permitir que estes en peligro. Eres Kaoru. La joven que me abrió las puertas de su dojo. No puedo dejar que a una persona con tan puros sentimientos se vea envuelta con mi oscuridad. No puedo dejar que tu alma pura se manche.

Lo siento mucho, señorita Kaoru.

No importa lo duro que sea, todo es por tu bien. Mientras estemos lejos, aunque me cause más dolor, y sienta mi pecho desgarrarse de sangre. No puedo. No voy a permitir ponerte en peligro. Debes entender. Que es mejor para los dos.

Pero debí imaginarme que no te quedarías así. Debí saber que irías a buscarme. Debí suponerlo. Tu naturaleza es impulsiva y te preocupas demasiado de los demás.

Apareciste frente a la casa de mi maestro. La felicidad de verte otra vez solo duro unos instantes. La sombra de shishio se había extendido hasta los lugares inalcanzables. Si por una espada estuvieron a punto de matar a un bebe¿que te pasaría a ti?

"_Kenshin... vine a Kyoto sin pensar en el peligro... ¿estas enojado conmigo?"_

"_A medias, la otra mitad esta contenta. Los hombres de shishio pueden estar en cualquier lado. Por favor tenga cuidado."_

Debí suponer que vendrías... ahora la lucha será más difícil... pero igual... de todas maneras... estoy muy contento de volver a verte.

Gracias.

La lucha con Shishio, dejo mis fuerzas sobre el piso. Pero solo basto con un simple recuerdo de una pelinegra con ojos azules para levantarme y blandir mi espada.

Si lo derrotó, podré asegurar un futuro para ti.

Kaoru... Lo último que pensé y lo primero que vi al despertar.

Mis heridas habían tardado en sanar, pero otra más se había abierto en Kyoto. Una que ni siquiera la mejor medicina de Megumi-san podría curar.

Kyoto. La ciudad donde había vivido la mayor parte de mi vida. Donde estaba lo que en verdad era. Donde habitaba la persona que amé, que había matado con mis propias manos.

Tal vez, debería haberlo dicho. Tal vez debería haberme alejado de ti.

Ya no lo puedo cambiar. Su muerte será mi tragedia. Su dolor será mi herida. Mi cicatriz será su recuerdo.

Nacer para morir. Morir para nacer.

Kaoru...

Después de Kyoto me di cuenta de muchas cosas. En especial de cierto corazón de cierta pelinegra.

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Pero... desde que dije "He vuelto" era la primera vez que lo decía en años.

He vuelto a casa.

A casa.

A mi hogar.

Kaoru...

Lo siento tanto.

De todas las personas. De todos los que en verdad no se lo merecían.

-

-

"_Señorita Kaoru..."_

"_Señorita Kaoru!"_

"_KENSHIN! – fue el grito de Megumi."_

- "..."

"_Este olor... es de..."_

"_Ciruelas blancas. Para mi es el recuerdo de mi hermana. Pero ahora para vos..."_

"_ENISHI ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A KAORU?"_

"_Enishi sonrió - "Voy a dejar que el olor te guíe. Esa **respuesta** que tanto estabas buscando, esta ahí"_

-

"...!"

"_Señorita Kaoru!"_

"_ANDA A VERLA CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS!"_

"_Señorita Kaoru!"_

"_SUFRÍ! GRITÁ! ARREPENTITE! LLORÁ HASTA MORIR! "_

"_SEÑORITA KAORU!"_

-

-

Rojo.

_¿Para qué sirve el Hiten Mitsurugi ryu?_

Todo el dojo estaba rojo. Sus paredes, su piso, su techo...

_¿Para qué sirve Kenshin Himura?_

Todo tu cuerpo...

Manchado con sangre.

Tus ojos abiertos para verlo todo.

Tu mirada ausente.

_Nuevamente no fui capaz de proteger a quien amaba..._

Tu corazón atravesado con la espada de Enishi.

Y una cicatriz en forma de X en tu mejilla izquierda...

_Señorita _

Tu cuerpo sin vida.

_Kaoru..._

-

-

Devastación,

Arrepentimiento.

"_VAMOS. PARATE"_

Furia.

"VAMOS A MATAR A ENISHI. VENGUEMOS A JOU-CHAN"

Decepción, desconsuelo.

"SE QUE NO VA A TRAERLA DE VUELTA. PERO... NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPE"

Dolor. Tristeza,

"ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ"

Dolor,

"KENSHIN"

Dolor.

"NO TE QUEDES CALLADO. DECÍ ALGO."

Llanto.

_Ya no más._

Dolor.

Culpabilidad.

_Estoy cansado._

Dolor.

Dolor.

_Acá hay silencio._

Dolor. Llanto. Dolor

_Déjenme dormir acá._

Dolor. Dolor. Dolor.

_Ya no más..._

Dolor. Dolor. DOLOR!

ASESINO.

Ya...

No...

Más...

Finalmente ha llegado el fin de mi sueño.

**O o o O**

Ch6: jueves 31 de agosto de 2006.-1.20 a.m.

**-Notas de la autora-**

**------------------------------------ **

**He cambiado de opinión nuevamente. NO ME MATEN. Este fic termina acá, porque no se me ocurré el epílogo. Además de que si lo hago no sería muy "el fin del sueño" bah.. si sería, pero no da XD! porque con este fic quería hacer oneshots por lo que pasan cada personaje. **

**TAL VEZ suba un one-shot, como epílogo de este, pero nu se... eso se verá. Perdón por expandir falsas esperanzas )**

**Gracias a todos los que me siguieron!  
**

**----------------------------------- **

Demasiado tiempo, demasiado. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo algo mío. Ayer, miércoles 30 de agosto, decidí imprimir lo último que había escrito de cada historia que tengo. Así como últimos capítulos y comienzos de los capítulos que todavía no subí.

Mientras viaja en el colectivo, yendo a la facultad los releí. Y con 'el fin del sueño' se me vino todo esto. No pensé que me iba a salir tan largo, la última vez que lo actualicé fue el... mmmh, 2 de abril. Hace ya mucho tiempo.

Quiero volver a escribir. Quiero volver a inspirarme. Quiero volver a disfrutar lo que escribo. A pensar en nuevas ideas, y nuevos problemas. En tener tiempo y hacer lo que quiero.

Pero vieron, es como el fin de mi sueño.

A veces pienso que me gustaría ser escritora. Escribir cuentos y novelas. Románticas y dramáticas. Pero yo misma sé mis limitaciones. Sé que no soy tan buena, me doy cuenta con los libros que leo.

Quiero progresar, quiero leer, quiero escribir. Quiero SABER escribir. Engatusar al lector, quiero lograr que mi lectura sea entretenida, amena, y muy profunda. Quiero hablar de hechos reales, quiero fantasear, quiero explorar nuevas ramas. Quiero hacer sentir cada uno de los sentimientos en carne propia. Quiero hacerte llorar, quiero hacerte reír, quiero verte feliz, triste, y melancólico con mis palabras. Quiero hacerte sentir lo que un rico dulce hace a tu paladar.

Quiero hacer muchas cosas. Quiero aprender, quiero saber.

Quiero que las cosas me salgan como quiero. Quiero mi libertad. Quiero mi tiempo. Quiero dormir. Quiero volar. Quiero leer. Quiero vivir. Quiero salir. Quiero todo.

Todo. Todo. Todo. Y todo.

Este capítulo me gusta. Este tipo de one-shot. Es todo lo que creo que Kenshin pensó y piensa. Es como creo que lo vivió. Probablemente, me falten cosas. Probablemente, no tiene el toque final que me gustaría.

Pero creo que es lo que sentí en el momento para escribirlo.

Espero que lo de esta mañana, se repita seguido.

.-Actualización del último capitulo de Seducción Programada.- sábado 2 de septiembre.

* * *

_O.o Kaoru-chan o.O sintiéndose viva._

* * *


End file.
